CASO 5: AMANECER
by Paulinita Rathbone
Summary: La pelicula mas esperada por todas... ¿pero no creen que falto algo? Analisis hecho por mi de esta pelicula...


**Hola a todas/os que me leen, se preguntaran que hago aquí… de nuevo. Hace días fui a ver amanecer, de hecho hace una semana escribí esto, pero como mi amiguis Edith me dijo "que no lo subiera por que en algunos lugares aun no se estrenaba Amanecer" y pues lo retrase tantito. **

**Ahora ya no hay nada que me lo impide, daré mi punto de vista o análisis de The Twilight Saga: Amanecer Parte 1 **

**CASO 5: AMANCER, PARTE 1**

Bueno… que puedo decir, el principio de la película prácticamente todos nos lo sabíamos pues fue parte del primer tráiler… Jake se va enojado, Billy trata de detenerlo ¬¬ aja… Charlie se pone triste por que su nena se casa y Renee se pone feliz por que se casa… chistoso ¿no?

Pues nos vamos a la parte donde Alice prepara la casa para hacer la ceremonia, jeje adore esa parte cuando les grita a todos "¿No tienen imaginación?" y luego cuando la Bella se pone a juntar todas sus cosas jeje… ahí note algo… ¿A caso ya se dieron cuanta de que en cada peli tiene cabecera nueva?... bueno de ahí nada relevante…

Lo que si se pasaron fue en el sueño… ok, según algunas el vestido de novia del sueño estaba mas bonito que el original, yo ahí difiero pero cada quien sus gustos… debo decir que solté la carcajada cuando pasaron todos los cuerpos cubiertos de sangre, ahora si que se la sacaron de la manga bien chido liro… pero bueno es original. Además creo que eso de que Edward se separo de Carlisle un ratote le pertenecía a Crepúsculo no Amanecer, ¿A caso quieren rellenar la película con cosas que no se dijeron en las demás pelis?

Me quiero saltar lo de la boda por que para mi lo único bonito fue cuando pasaron la canción de Iron & Wine, que aunque no fue la versión boda, estuvo muy romántico casi lloro de hecho me entro mucho sentimiento… ya en la recepción estuvo mas interesante, sobre todo el discurso de Emmett jeje nadie le entendió el verdadero significado del chiste, aun mas chistoso el de Jessica ¿de que murió el quemado?... la forma en como bailaron Alice y Jasper ¡ay cosita! Debieron haber practicado para ese pasito de quebradita jeje y genial se le volvió a ver el trasero a Ashley bueno no es como si no la hayamos visto con menos antes además cuando salieron bien los Denali… ¿eh? ¡Yo sabia que Irina no debió haber ido! A parte de que saco todo el drama o sea… "Que Laurent la quería" "Que quería vivir mejor"… ¡Dah! Puras mentiras, a esta pobre si que se la enredo solo para sacarle información, por que si recuerdan que en Luna Nueva jamás la menciono ¿en donde esta el amor ahí? Y hace su drama, lo único que si me sorprendió fue que Tanya y Kate, dios Tanya no es rubia es pelirroja y la cajetearon con ello además de que en ningún momento se vio celillos por parte de Bella =S... y Kate pues, si esta bien, me cayo bien contra ella no tengo nada…

Despues lo mas esperado jeje… la luna de miel, la verdad me reí mucho al principio cuando la pobre chica preparándose para la mera hora y mas la cara que puso cuando vio los baby dolls que le puso Alice jejeje… el mero mero momento cuando le dan vuelo a la hilacha… pues si estuvo bueno solo que no me creo que hayan tardado 12 horas para que la escena saliera perfecta, pero si estuvo bonita… me traume eso si, no es que Robert no haya visto a Kristen como dios la trajo al mundo antes, bueno esas son especulaciones mías.

Pero si me daba risa los pobres intentos de Bella por que Edward la pelara, hasta con el Baby Doll negro, y ni asi… la verdad eso le baja el libido a cualquiera, mas cuando la Bella le hacia de todo para provocar a Edward y este le huía ¿si o no baja el libido? Lo que si se es que hay una teoría cuando se lanzan por la cascada, mientras que se besan en el agua de la nada Edward se aleja ¿Qué le habrá tocado Bella ¬¬? Hasta que despues de su sueño se le volvió hacer como si Eddie no lo quisiera.

El embarazo si que fue la parte que mas me gusto por que en el libro como esta contado desde el punto de vista de Jake, no se muestra mucho el amor que siente Bella por su hijo, aquí en la peli si… de verdad ame esa faceta de madre de Bella… eso si al que si odie fue a Edward, ¿Cómo se atrevió a gritarle? O sea si de por si sabe que su esposa esta toda débil, este llega y le grita "¡Tu lo decidiste no yo!" "¡Tu decidiste dejarme!" "¡no puedes pensar que lo ame o lo tolere sabiendo lo que te hizo!"… hijo de su tal por cual… ¿Qué hubiera hecho yo? simplemente le digo: ¡Quiero el divorcio! Y me largo con mi hija… pues este, ahora resulta que Bella es la única responsable, como típico hombre, y pues el la verdad no lo vi muy disgustado haciendo su parte ¿eh?... ¡Por que no se protegieron! ¿Qué no hay oído el dicho "Sin gorrito no hay fiesta"?

Bueno dejemos un ratito a Bella y Edward, de verdad ame lo de la manada, me encanto eso de las voces la verdad había esperado mucho para ver eso, como se comunican entre ellos y mas gracioso aun la cara de Sam cuando Jacob se le paro asi bien machín diciéndole que no lo iba a seguir por que el era el verdadero jefe… ahora si se le frunció al Sam xD… aunque me hubiera gustado un poco mas de la interacción con sus improntas, ¿Por qué nunca dijeron que la de Paul era Rachel la hermana de Jake? Eso si, Leah se ha convertido en mi heroína desde ahora, sinceramente desde que leí Amanecer me cayo mejor Leah y la comprendí mas, ahora que la vi en la película ayudando a los Cullen antes que a su manada la adore mas, mas cuando el lobo casi se come a Alice… bueno para ser mas exactos adore la peque manada de Jake, por que a los otros yo los odie por una razón: Puedo soportar que ataquen a los Cullen, quieran matar a Renesmee, o a Bella, que sean unos muchachotes que no tienen nada que hacer… ¡Pero eso si! ¿Cómo pudieron atacar a Esme? Ella que es un pan de dios que no le hace nada a nadie, los lobos le dieron un arrastrón que si no fuera por Emmett también se la comen… en fin regresando a Leah, soy Team Leah de corazón… ojala que en un futuro encuentre a su media naranja ya que ella no puede improntar a nadie ni tener hijos, ¿a caso no se merece su final feliz? En ese entonces hubiera deseado que Jacob se quedara con Leah, pero no… salió Nessie ¬¬… y sin mencionar que adore a Seth, pero me gusto su carita cuando le dijo a Leah que podía cuidarse solo… la verdad soy un Team Clearwater Brothers, los adoro a los dos.

Una cosa si me causo algo de confusión, este Jacob era algo asi mas tolerante que el del libro… no se, por que hasta le gusto que le pusieran su nombre al bebé. El Jake del libro los hubiera mandado a la fregada, entre eso cuando Bella bebió sangre ¡argh! En serio yo y la sangre en la misma escena igual a asco de mi parte, por eso no fui doctora… adore el maquillaje de Bella la verdad si que se vio bien chupada por su hija, lo que si de verdad me dejo en ¡shock! Cuando se le partió la columna en dos, por dios eso si que estuvo tétrico y todo los ruidos asi como de carne licuada y todos esos ruidos cuando saco a la bebé… que por cierto la nena estuvo muy linda, y la cara de Bella cuando la vio ¡tierno! Pero si me quede sorprendida cuando nada más de repente se quedo quieta con los ojos abiertos… ¡dije no Bella! Y el pobre Edward tratando de animarla… hasta que llega la manada, casi los mata, pero nos los mataron por ayuda de que llegaron los demás y por que Jacob se impronto de la mocosa, que por cierto esa parte de ve bien falsa ya no se parecía a la bebé que dio a luz Bella… ya parecía mas una cara sobrepuesta, eso si estuvo muy falso.

Además adore la conversión de Bella, o sea parecía globito que se estaba inflando y hasta maquillada salió la nena xD… los efectos de cómo la ponzoña pasaba por su cuerpo estuvieron geniales, como su columna fue reparada jeje asi como se inflo jeje… la verdad estuvo genial adore esa parte.

Y por ultimo el final con los Vulturis, no puedo creer que mandaran matar a la pobre chica solo por que escribió Carlisle con doble "s" jajaja eso si estuvo genial.

Lo único que si se de todo es que tengo mi intuición peluculeresca, por que… fácil, yo hace como un año cuando apenas promocionaran Amanecer me dije que esta peli tiene 3 finales posibles y se los diré:

-Que al momento de que da el último grito Bella todo se pone oscuro y solo se oye la voz de Edward decir _Renesmee_ y ahí se acaba.

-La que sigue cuando se impronta Jake de Renesmee y ahí cuando pasa toda su vida con ella (que por cierto me decepciono la Nessie mayor) y ahí acaba.

-Y por ultimo el que me resulto mas lógico, me dije "esta peli va a terminar como Avatar" ¿recuerdan? Que el chico esta con los ojos cerrados junto a su cuerpo azul y solamente abre los ojos y ahí acaba, ¿no asi termino? Cuando Bella abre los ojos… a claro, lo de los Vulturi fue plus.

Como conclusión:

En mi opinión hubo algunos detallitos, que puede que sean pequeñas pero importantes:

-¿Dónde demonios quedo el Mercedes Guardián de Bella?

-¿Y su inmortal camioneta?

-¿Qué paso con Lizzie? La chica que conoció Jake en el parque.

-En ningún momento Edward le pidió permiso a Jake para transformar a Bella.

-¿Por qué a Bella no le hicieron despedida de soltera?

-¿Por qué Bella no comió huevos? Se supone que son esenciales para que se vaya dando cuenta de que anda medio extraña.

-Siento que le falto estar un poquito más golpeada para que le diera efecto que si Edward perdió el control.

-No que Kristen era vegetariana, hasta pollo comió.

-Además era una copa donde se serbia la sangre no un vaso de unisel eso es propagar la contaminación.

-No comieron pastel T.T

-Para mala suerte de las Team Jacob, no salio Jake desnudo cuando se supone que hablo con la manada.

-Faltaron los chistes entre Jacob y Rosalie.

-Edward no le pidió a Jacob que le diera "perritos si quería"

-Bella no conto el chiste que salió en los Simpson (aunque creo que Matt Groening les hubiera cobrado una lana por usar su caricatura)

-Que rápido se "entendieron" Sue y Charlie ¿eh? Y por la forma en que le hablaba, notamos quien tenia las riendas de esa casa.

-Estuvo bonito ese flashback de Bella bebé con sus papis, que encantadora era de bebé.

-Esto va más para las Team Jacob. Se supone que Jake salía desnudo cuando hablaba con los demás.

-Siento que falto más en la luna de miel.

-No paso la parte en la que Leah le grita a Bella.

-Cuando Leah y Jake van de caza.

-Bella no soñó con el niño.

-Edward le dice a Bella que aborte y que dejara que Jake le hiciera perritos.

_Una nota de Edith:_

_-¿Qué paso con el Aston Martin? Yo quería ver a Jake manejando ese súper coche a toda velocidad… bien bad guy… pero como siempre… le toman más importancia a la pareja estelar… no me quejo tanto pero yo quería ver a Lizzie… al menos salió mi cuñis Rachel!_

_Y lo que me indigna más… ¿Qué paso con Edward pidiéndole permiso a Jake para convertir a Bella?_

_YEAH QUE MATEN A EDWARD!_

_Y en contestación a lo de que Jake no sale desnudo… no me lo esperaba porque se supone que esta peli tenía que ser apta para adolescentes. Esas imágenes siguen divagando en mi mente 9_9 _

_Así es como yo lo veo_

**Bueno una vez que mi amiga Edith dio su punto de vista…**

**¿Qué les parecio? De nuevo como dije, este análisis no es para ofender a nadie, por que al igual que ustedes me fascino la película, de hecho para mi fue una de las mejores…**

**Bueno ya no me entretengo mas por que estoy en clases xD….**

**Besos**

**Paulinita Rathbone**

**Pd. Próximamente "LA MANADA Y SUS IMPRONTAS" ya me falta poquito para terminarlo**


End file.
